1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a cable connector which can fixedly anchor a cable at an angled position.
2. Description of Prior Art
A prior art cable connector is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 77210069 as shown in FIG. 4. In order to fix a cable 3' in a connector 1' at an angled position, a semicircle metallic retainer 5' is used having two opposite apertures 51' on both sides thereof for extension of screws 4' to clamp the cable 3' at the given angled position. A plurality of wires 31 of cable 3' are extended into the connector to connect with terminals (not shown) of the connector 1'. The conventional connector can fix a cable at the angled position, but the use of the metallic retainer 5' and the screws 51' is cost and not convenient. Hence an improved device for anchoring a cable of a cable connector at an angled position is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.